


All my Focus is on You

by ExtraVirginOliveOil



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans 9S, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVirginOliveOil/pseuds/ExtraVirginOliveOil
Summary: 2B gives 9S her undivided attention.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	All my Focus is on You

The door shut to their private room in the resistance camp. 2B turned to face a smiling 9S, taking a few steps closer to him. “Are you ready?” She asked.

His small smile turned into a grin. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Good. Take off your boots and gloves.”

2B watched the boy slip off his gloves and gracelessly shake his feet out of his boots. He tossed the articles to the side and stood in front of 2B, waiting for what was to come next.

What came next was her gloved hand gently pressing into his chest. A breath caught in 9S’ throat as she flattened her palm and smoothed the hand across his abdomen, the fabric velvety on her fingers. She had undoubtedly noticed how his breath had hitched in response. 9S saw a small twitch of her lips, betraying the smirk she was holding back. When her deft fingers set to work unbuttoning his jacket, he reached up to 2B’s face and stroked her cheek. His hands moved to the back of her head and he untied the knot of her visor. At the same time, she undid the final button of his jacket and he pulled the visor off and saw her eyelashes flutter as she adjusted to her unaugmented view.

9S always loved seeing her eyes. To him, they were beautiful and unique, despite looking much the same as his own. They conveyed emotion that she could not conceal. He sighed and smiled when he saw the gentle love in her eyes.

“You have such nice limbal rings,” he gushed. Her previous expression was replaced with one of confusion. Sensing this, and insecure about what a strange thing he had just said, he rushed to explain, tripping over his own words in the process. “It’s- uh, it’s an eye thing. Your eyes, you have nice, um, rings.”

Her head cocked to the side, still perplexed.

“Your irises, on the edge of them there’s this darker ring around them,” he managed, pointing to her eyes and moving his index finger in a circle. “Those are your limbal rings.”

As if to get an example of whatever the hell 9S was talking about, she undid his visor, letting it drop to the floor before examining his eyes. She placed her hand on his chin to tilt it up for a better look. The confusion in her face smoothed out to an expression of understanding and then affection. “You have nice limbal rings too.”

The complement made him feel warm, but not as warm as when 2B pressed her lips against his, both of their eyes fluttering closed. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, causing 9S to let out a quiet moan. Without breaking the kiss, 2B slid 9S’ jacket off. She grabbed onto his undershirt, balling her fists in the fabric, and took a few steps forward, backing 9S into the wall that his body hit with a surprised jolt. 9S made a startled yelp into her mouth that caused 2B to smile into the kiss. She always found his reactions endearing.

9S never knew what to do with his hands in moments like these. Overwhelmed by sensation and the passionate kiss, his arms hung useless at his sides, his hands clenching and unclenching in indecision. 2B seemed to have a better idea of what to do. Her hands snaked down his body until they reached his shorts, making quick work of them and letting them fall to the floor.

Taking a sliver of initiative in the situation, 9S stripped off his own undershirt, leaving him in only his socks, underwear, and choker. It was at that moment he realized 2B was still completely clothed, save for her visor. He briefly wondered whether this was coincidental, but he knew 2B was too meticulous for that. Rather than try to guess, he decided to ask. “2B, is there a reason why you still have all your clothes on?”

“Yes,” she replied brusquely, seeming distracted as her eyes roamed over his form.

He waited for an explanation, but none came, so he asked a followup.

“What’s the reason?”

“Because right now,” she rasped, scooping 9S into her arms, startling him, “all my focus is on you.”

She laid him down on the soft bed sheets. His breathing rate shot up from both the feeling of being manhandled and hearing 2B’s words.

Without prelude, she stripped off the smaller android’s undershorts. 9S gasped, retracting his legs close to his body in a vague attempt at modesty, but straightening them out after a moment. 2B planted a kiss on his lips and pressed her lips against his ear. “Are you ready?” She whispered.

9S let out a shaky breath, hands gripping at the sheets. He closed his eyes and nodded.

“Open your legs for me, Nines,” she whispered once more, punctuating her command with a lick to the shell of his ear. 9S did as he was told.

2B settled between his now spread legs and removed her gloves, stroking her now bare hands up and down his thigh.

“Ngh- 2B, please,” he whined desperately.

Taking pity on him, she directed her attention to where he wanted it so desperately.

She stroked a bare finger across his swollen folds, her digit getting coated in viscous fluid.

“You’re so wet,” she remarked, half reverent and half teasing.

“It’s your fault,” he retorted.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb in a circle around the stiff bud of flesh at his center, causing him to moan and bring his legs up closer to his body.

The anticipation was killing him, but 2B seemed in no hurry. A flush spread across his body and his pulse increased to a speed that would have been alarming under any other circumstances. He was ready, and didn’t want to wait until 2B had enough of teasing him, so he did what he could to spur her along.

“Please. I need you inside me, 2B.”

“Patience, 9S.” Her tone was firm, but not scolding. Affectionate, but not yielding. Not yet.

“I can’t be patient with you. You know how much I want this. You know how much I love you.”

2B momentarily closed her eyes and pressed a kiss onto his hip bone. That phrase was one neither of them would ever tire of hearing. “I love you too, and I promise you are going to enjoy what I do to you.”

9S wined, screwing his eyes shut.

“Be a good boy for me, Nines, and you’ll get exactly what you want.” With that, she plunged her middle finger into him, meeting little resistance. 9S squirmed at the sudden, though not unwelcome, intrusion.

“Ngh- 2B!”

She gave her lover a moment to adjust to the sensation, stroking her other hand across his side, circling his hip bones and traveling down to his thigh. After a moment had passed, she began to slowly thrust her finger in and out of him. He drew in shallow breaths.

Slowly opening him up, she inserted a second finger, moving them around to get him used to the sensation. Up until this point, she had been avoiding the spot she knew drove him wild, but she decided to indulge him.

In a slow motion, she pressed her two fingers firmly into his sweet spot. The very first press caused him to throw his head back in a silent moan. Pleased with this reaction, she repeated the motion, pressing deep into the tissue.

9S pulled his thighs up to his chest as she relentlessly teased the spot that made him keen. “It feels so good,” he encouraged her.

Encouraged, she was. She took that as an opportunity to lean in and lick the stiff bud of flesh. She always enjoyed how he tasted, a sweet and tangy flavor. She lathed her tongue up and down the area with broad strokes, her fingers slowing, but not stopping. His hands tangled in her hair as he was overcome with the intensity of his pleasure.

For all the attention and adoration he gave to her in their everyday lives, she returned it in moments like these, showing him how she cared for him in the most intimate way possible. His willingness to give himself to her was something she treasured and did not take for granted. The knowledge that he belonged to her only fueled her desire. The knowledge that she, in turn, belonged to him kept her grounded.

She circled her tongue around the protrusion as her fingers kept pace with his quickening breathing. His moans filled the room and echoed off the walls. He removed his hands from her hair in favor of clutching the sheets. “It feels too good,” he managed between gulps of air, “If you don’t slow down I’m going to cum,” he warned.

2B purposefully ignored his warning, electing to speed up instead. She pressed her fingers into him at a feverish pace, using her tongue how she knew 9S liked it. She took pride in how she made him writhe with only her hands and mouth, how she had reduced him to a whimpering mess who could do nothing but submit to the pleasure that wracked his body. She took him apart with a practiced efficiency. It wasn’t long before it became too much for him. Her touch had shattered his final ounce of resolve. His back arched off the bed, toes curling in pleasure. He spasmed and clenched around her fingers, crying out her name as he rode out wave after wave of pleasurable tremors. Had he been wearing his visor, his vision would have been obscured by a series of errors -- abnormal core temperature, loss of motor control, and a slew of other anomalies. Instead, the only change to his vision was a brief flash of static when his other senses out-competed his vision for processing power.

When 9S’ breathing slowed, 2B withdrew her fingers. She moved up the bed, knees on either side of his hips. She took her two fingers into her mouth and licked them clean while 9S gazed up at her, entranced.

“Nngh, 2B, that was so good,” he groaned.

“Good to hear you enjoyed that as much as I did,” she whispered, leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. “You did a great job.”

They let silence hang in the air for a few moments, just enjoying the closeness they both felt. 9S eventually snapped out of his reverie and shifted under 2B. “Did you want me to do you next?”

“I’m good,” she replied. When 9S regarded her with a look of slight confusion, she elaborated. “Like I said, for this time, I wanted all my focus on you,” she stroked his cheek with the back of her knuckles. “The performance you gave was more than satisfying enough.”

He blushed at that, feeling torn between embarrassment and pride.

“I love you, Nines,” she said, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too,” he whispered, languidly ran his fingers through her hair. “And I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was something different! Hope y'all liked it. Writing is hard. Let me know if I need to change up the tags or anything, I'm still very new to this.
> 
> ALSO I have a question for anyone who cares to answer: Would y'all be interested in a multi-chapter 2B/9S fic in a really weird modern AU that's based off an extremely dumb premise? Let me know. I have a tiny bit written and an idea of where the story will go, but I don't know if it's actually worth writing cause it's pretty fucking dumb.


End file.
